Perfect
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Riley and Farkle consider the nature of perfection. - Riarkle Christmas themed one-shot


After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Riley was relieved to finally see the park and the brightly lit skating rink ahead. Excitement filled her heart, and she quickened her pace in an attempt to get there faster.

"Riley!" She heard Farkle's voice behind her and turned her head to see him walking quickly to catch up.

"Sorry," she breathed feeling frustrated at herself for leaving him behind. "Here take my hand. I'll make myself slow down."

Farkle merely nodded and took her hand. She glanced up at his handsome face looking for some sign as to how he felt. Lately, he had been so quiet, and it had left her wondering if he was okay. Christmas was always such a hard time of year for him. Normally, he chose not to participate much in the holiday festivities, but this year she had left him with little choice.

As she reflected on the past few weeks, she couldn't help feeling like a bad girlfriend for making him participate in activities that brought back the worst of his childhood memories. Although he seemed okay so far, she wasn't convinced that all was well. Farkle was never one to complain in general, and he never hesitated to do anything for her. Unfortunately, his face gave no clue as to how he was feeling. He merely plodded onward leading them ever closer to the front of the line.

"Is this going to be okay?" she found herself asking him. "I really want it to be okay."

Farkle chuckled. "I'm fine, Riley. Your worrying is sweet, but I'm okay. Trust me."

When they reached the front of the line, they paid the attendant and quickly strapped on their skates. Farkle's words were reassuring, but Riley still felt pangs of guilt as she stepped onto the ice. Why did she have to be so needing and demanding? She wanted to help others carry their burdens rather than making them help carry hers.

She skated off hurriedly trying to banish these thoughts from her mind. The wind brushed her face, and she felt like she was flying. Just when she felt like she didn't have a care in the world again, her right skate caught on a crack in the ice. She sensed herself starting to fall and was anticipating the cold hard blow of the ice when she felt Farkle's strong arms grab around her around the waist.

"I almost fell," was the first thing out of her mouth. She honestly couldn't believe that Farkle had come out of nowhere to save her. He was always there when she needed him, but how—that was the question.

"I know. You need to be more careful. The last thing we want is to have to end the night in hospital," Farkle replied gravely.

Riley was still shaking. "How did you do that? I didn't see you," she asked.

Farkle smiled. "Well, I know that you always go really fast when you get excited, and I was worried it was going to be too fast."

"So you went really fast yourself to make sure I'd be okay?" She shook her head. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten as lucky as to have Farkle in her life. She definitely didn't deserve it. "You saved my life again. Farkle, thank you." She took his hand and dragged him to a bench right outside the rink.

Farkle turned to face her, and Riley felt like she was looking at him for the first time. His serious look turned into smile, and he spoke. "Well, you've saved me too. You have always believed that I have the potential to be an amazing person. People are all too quick to see me as a brain, but you've always known that I'm more than that. And I still haven't figured out how, but you always seem to know what I need. I was feeling really down this year and really didn't want to celebrate Christmas, but you didn't give me a choice. I've had to watch you savor the season. As I have, I have been reminded that hope, love, and joy are just as real as science. With you by my side, I've experienced them too." He took both of her hands in his own. "You've always said that Christmas is the perfect time to be a Riley, and I've got to expand that because this year I've realized that it's the perfect time to be a Farkle as long as I get to be with you."

"Always, Farkle," Riley replied the truth of her words ringing her head. "Always."

As Farkle leaned over to kiss her, she felt calm wash over her. Maybe she wasn't perfect, but she was perfect for Farkle and that would always be enough.


End file.
